


Purple Hair

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Humor, Poetry, no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Eli sits down and writes a poem for her beloved.





	Purple Hair

_“Our friendship will last for as long as we want it to._ _”_

**Purple Hair**

 

Your purple hair

And your purple nose

And your purple skin

That matches with your clothes

 

Your dazzling eyes

That leave me confused

As I wonder

Whether you’re purple or blue

 

As spiritual as you may be

You always set up catastrophes

That leave me and Nico

Begging for your mercy

 

Sometimes I ponder upon

Why is it you I seek

For there are many others

That I can waste recklessly

 

Nico’s wonders

And your mothers

Have a relationship

With each other

 

Nozomi may be cute

But I am cuter

Nozomi may be smart

But I am smarter

 

My love for you is unbreakable

It reaches no limits

For I, Elichika

Am the limit

 

Nothing can stop my wrath

Nothing can stop my blood

Nothing can stop my flow

When it’s my month

 

I will slap you with a hammer

These windows I will shatter

Your parents do not matter

And Nico, kiss my bladder

 

As ridiculous as this may seem

My feelings you hopefully shall see

For behind my hidden mask

Is an emotion I cannot hold back

 

Nozomi my love

You are a place in my heart that I hold dear

And I do not wish my feelings to be shoved

Because I know what I feel is clear

 

Now look at me

What do I mean to you?

Am I someone you regard highly?

Or someone who is worth **nothing**?

 

My dearest Nozomi

I promise I’ll never hurt you

And I know I never will

But I have a question

 

My dearest Nozomi

My one and only

I wish to know your answer

To this question that is unanswered

 

My dearest Nozomi

I would want to ask you

If you would want to pursue

This masked affection I have for you

 

I have hidden it for so long

And I know I am not wrong

It is you to whom I belong

This feeling I shall prolong

 

This poem has come to an end

And simply cannot extend

But now my friend

Please do not pretend

 

It’s three simple words I have to say

Then this burden will go away

Nothing will get in my way

I love you, so Tojō Nozomi, please stay

**Author's Note:**

> ROMANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> You probably expected that didn't you?


End file.
